I Always Win The Game
by Kira-3
Summary: well My OC Mayuko Kyouto Has lived in Wammy's House since she was Born. She Lives With her Three Brother, Matt, Mello and Near. When Matt decides to play her one day there's some cruel consequences. This is My First Fan Fiction So please Be Nice Dx I Know i suck A Writing but please! If you Could give me some pointers or advice i would be extremely grateful.


I Sit On My Double Bed Lying awake as usual. The Light Blue Sheets Shimmer in the Morning Light. I Pull Myself Upwards and slide myself drearily Out Of Bed and Stand In Front Of My Dresser. My Straggly bed Head Is Always a Sight. "I Wonder If My Brothers are up yet…." I Think To Myself a Grin Spreading Wide Across my face. I Tiptoe On The Landing until I Reach Matt and Mello's Room.. I Slowly open the door and creep inside. "Just as I Thought, their still asleep" I Climb Up Matt's Ladder Very slowly and Sit at his feet. I Take the spare pillow that is lying beside me. I Pink It Up, And Whack him in the face with it. He Abruptly awakes Clearly Startled. He Looks Back and forth for the Culprit. Then He Spots a Tall Thin Girl with long Shimmering blue Hair sitting at the bottom of his bed. Still in her Pyjamas. He laughs as he rubs his head.

"Is Mello Up Yet?" He Asks with a sound of Evil in his voice. I Shrug. We Both look over the railing on Matt's Bed, To See a Blonde Haired Boy Lying fast asleep.

"Doesn't seem to be.." I Say Smiling again.

"Ok Here" He Hands me one of his pillows and with that we both climb down the ladder Carefully. We Position Ourselves So The We Are Both Surrounding Mello.

"1…..2…..3" We Both Whisper In Unison. "GO!" We Both Begin Whacking at Mello's Head Rapidly Until He Jumps Out of bed and Stares at Us In Anger. Matt and Me Both Burst Out Laughing and This Angers Mello More.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He Screams In Raged.

"Oh Mello, Lighten Up a Little" I Say Walking Over To Him and Ruffling His Hair Before Leaving The Room.

I Get Dressed In My Usual Attire, Dark Purple Shorts, a Long Sleeveless Jacket and an Orange Layered vest-Top. I Slip On My Ankle Boots and Walk Out of the room. I stroke the Sleek Brown Railing On The Staircase. I walk Past Watari's Office I Stop dead and Stare.

"L..?" I Say Softly Not Believing my eyes. The Tall Black Haired Man Turns around. It Is Him I Throw Myself at him

"L!"

He Laughs at Me in a sweet way as he hugs me and Ruffles my Hair.

"Mayuko, Haven't seen You In a While"

"L, What Are you doing here?"

"Can't I Even Come Back To My Old Home Without having a Reason?"

"N-No I Didn't Mean It Like That I Just-" L Laughs at Me as I Blush .

"It's Fine. Now If You Wouldn't Mind Me and Watari have some Business to discuss"

"Oh Ok I'll Will Leave You In Peace Then" I Say I Walk Out The Door.I Decide To Go Into The Living Room. As I Walk In I Find Mello Kneeling On The Floor Picking Up What seems to be My Paints.

"Uhh Mello?" I Ask Concerned. He Turns around sharply And Gasps.

"May-Mayuko I D-didn't m-mean to It Was Matt's Fault" He Says Obviously Scared.

"What Happened " I Say Kneeling down beside him helping to Pick up the Paint pots.

"Well Matt And Me started fighting then well Umm This happened"

I Sigh "It's Fine" Once all the Paints are collected and put back up where they belong I Go To See Matt. I Knock On His Door. I Hear a Muffled "come In"

"Matt I Uh" He Turns Around to face me. "OH MY GOD MATT WHAT HAPPENED!" I Ask Frantic, As Of now Matt has Big cuts on his face. And their all bleeding.

"Oh Nothing Really" I Rush Over to Him and investigate the cuts.

"They Look Really bad" I Say Tilting his Head to different angles.

"They Feel Really bad to" He Says Wincing when I try to Touch one of the Bright red slices under his eye.

"Matt." I Sigh. I Hug Him hard around the neck. I Can Feel A Tear roll onto my neck. "Matt, Are You Crying" I Say Holding Him By The Shoulders and pushing him backwards to Stare in his eyes.

"Yes, My face Really hurts" He Laughs a little as the Tears stream down his face. I Wipe them away with my Fingers. He Smiles one of his sweet smiles.

"Come With me" I say as I take his hand and drag him into my room.

"Sit down" I Say softly as I rummage through some boxes until I find it.

"W-What is that?" He says Moving his head back. I Cup His Chin In My Hand as I Try to dap at one of the slices with some cotton wool, He Yanks His head back

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THAT TO MY FACE!" I Sigh Impatiently.

"Well Then" I Say Putting my hand up to my face in thought. I Take my hands, put them on either side of his face. He tilts his head to the side turning a little pink. I Bring him closer and kiss him. He Turns Crimson. As I Let go I Say "So will you do it now?"

"Uh-Huh" Was all he managed to reply with. I Laugh and tilt my head to the side smiling. I Reach Out and Wipe softly at the Slice again.

"UHHG!" Matt Screams in Pain "THAT HURTS!"

"Oh be quiet" I Say Jokingly Once I was Finished I Put away the box and helped him up.

"Thanks" He said blushing.

"No problem." I Say Smiling " Wanna' Play Modern War-fair 3?" I Ask Trying to cheer him up.

"YEAH!, Regular bet?"

"You know it" And with that we both go dashing out of the room.

1 Hour Later

"HAHA MATT YOU LOSE AGAIN!" I Scream Leaning over to face him

"Well I let you win " He said with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah you said that last time to ..Anyway Get down "

"Fine." He said quite angrily as he got down on his hands and knees.I Place my Feet Upon his back and sink into the plush leather sofa.

"I Love Playing This game Matt." I Say shutting my Eyes and smiling evilly.

"Good For you." He Replies with a grunt.


End file.
